Burning Embers
by TheWasbiiPanda21
Summary: The fire nation and water tribes have been at war for a century. The Avatar has returned to restore peace and balance to the nations, but he can't do it alone. He'll collect many friends along the way to help with his goal, and even more enemies to stop him from reaching the same. Throw in some romance and a few bad jokes and we'll make it just fine. Zutara. Rated M to be safe.
1. Prologue: History of the Great War

Hey, guys. So this is my first attempt at any sort of writing, I figured using someone else's characters would be easier than making my own. I'm not sure if that is true or the opposite is but I'm doing it anyway! Haha I have no grammar abilities as you'll probably see as you read. I think I tend to overuse commas and not much of anything else. If you decide to take pity on me and want to beta, please contact me via a pm and I will graciously accept.

Slight changes from the original storyline I'm sure you'll pick up on so no need to outline them here. Zutara as main pairing, probably Taang as we move on. Rated M just to be safe mainly for adult situations. Anyway, on with the story!

 **Disclaimer I don't own Avatar: The Last Airbender the rights solely belong to Brilliant Bryke no infringement intended**

A Short History of the Hundred Years' War

One hundred years ago Fire Lord Sozin decided his nation was stronger and more powerful than the poor excuse of a nation, the water tribe.

His best friend at the time, however, didn't agree. That best friend was Avatar Roku. He of course tried to talk some sense into his longtime friend, with little result.

After years of debating, Sozin went behind the Avatar's back and declared war on the water tribe, starting with the Southern Water Tribe. He sent war ships towards the tiny village in secret, convinced he was doing the right thing.

Being the Avatar did have its perks but very little actual authority about such matters in Sozin's eyes.

The other world leaders disagreed, they highly revered the Avatar's advice and counsel on such matters. After all his whole purpose was to keep the peace and balance of the universe.

The other nation's fear of the Fire Nation, that they were more powerful and destructive, kept them from speaking out against its insane ruler and even more insane ideas.

This was a fatal mistake in the eyes of many.

Avatar Roku learned of his delusional friend's plan, and was infuriated.

He confronted his once loved friend about the situation. Fire Lord Sozin was so mad with power and the prospect of the being the one and only, not to mention most powerful ruler, in the world that he wouldn't listen to reason.

Roku told him to give up this dream or face the consequences. Sozin was having none of it and attacked the Avatar the minute his back was turned.

Roku could not rightfully hold back just because this was his friend. He unleashed an onslaught of the elements, destroying the Fire Lords palace in the process, and overpowered the man. Sozin reluctantly agreed to call the ships back and maintain peace, with little choice in the matter, but secretly continued plotting.

A quarter of a century passed before they saw each other again. They were both old men now.

One tranquil night on Roku's home island he and his wife woke to the volcano erupting just up the hill from his house. He sent his wife on the boats with the other villagers and planned to use his bending abilities and the Avatar States to stop the flow of lava from destroying everything in its path.

Fire Lord Sozin was also awoken that night, in his palace a hundred miles away, by the blast.

Instant panic for his longtime friend's life consumed him he called his dragon and raced towards the glowing island.

When he arrived Roku was abandoning hope when a second eruption occurred. Sozin offered his assistance in staunching the flow. They succeeded with their bending combined for a while but eventually poisonous gasses forced them to abandon the mountain side.

On their descent Roku warned Sozin not to breathe the gas and used his airbending to protect the Fire Lord, succumbing to a gas geyser himself in the process. With vision blurring and consciousness wavering he begged his friend for help.

Sozin realized that without him he could go forward with his plan against the water tribes. He turned his back on his friend and rode away on his dragon, leaving the Avatar to die.

Just before the poisonous ash engulfed Roku his spirit animal and faithful friend curled around him to spend their last moments together.

The Avatar cycle continued and the next incarnation was born to the air nomads.

The new Avatar named Aang was discovered as the Avatar after he passed a test set forth to determine at a young age who the next Avatar would be. He grew up without knowledge of his title or abilities, though he did exceed even his teachers by the age of twelve, earning his tattoos as a master airbender.

The talk of impending war with the Great Comet's arrival, forced the monks to consider telling the young Avatar of his destiny four years earlier than the set age of sixteen. His mentor and guardian Gyatso tried to tell the other monks he wasn't ready, but he understood the urgency of the situation. He did insist on being the one to tell him, and they allowed it.

Aang didn't take it very well as Gyatso had predicted. He tried to calm the boy's fears and apprehensions as best he could, but failed nonetheless.

Aang took his precious pet, and spirit animal, a sky bison named Appa and fled the air temple. Flying over the ocean he ran into a storm not being able to control the flight pattern he and Appa fell into the rough waters below them.

With the young Avatar's life in danger the Avatar State was activated, causing Appa and himself to be frozen in an iceberg.

Sozin moved forward with his plan, the first step of which was getting rid of the new Avatar. He knew the Avatar would be born to the Air Nomads so he wiped them out. He wasted the rest of his life searching for the Avatar, while the war waged on.

After Fire Lord Sozin's death the war was continued by his son, Azulon, and then finally his son, Ozai, the current Fire Lord.

For one hundred years the world had no hope and resented the Avatar for leaving them in such a desperate time.

A hundred years passed and young Southern Water Tribe siblings, Katara and Sokka, while on a fishing trip uncovered the new Avatar in an iceberg. They would prove to be immeasurably valuable to the young monk in his journey to restore balance and peace to the four nations. The rest is history… 

**A/N:** Okay, there it is! Please leave reviews of any type, good or bad or nonsensical, I'll appreciate them all immensely. I have the first chapter typed up but will probably tweak it a bit more before I upload it later this week.

Again thank you for reading and let me know what you think! Thanks, later. WasabiiPanda out


	2. Chapter One: Settling In

**Disclaimer: I do not now, nor will I ever, own Avatar. No matter how much I wish I did. No infringement intended.**

 **Chapter one**

Settling In

Katara sat on the train while it weaved its way through the earth kingdom. This is the second train she's been on since entering the outer ring of the city. The first carrying them to the middle ring, the current one to their destination within it. Staring blankly out the window, she didn't notice that the boys were gathering their belongings.

"Katara, you need to get your stuff." Said Sokka as the train started grinding to a halt. "Hurry! I'm not going to let you make us late."

Startled out of her reverie, it took a few seconds to comprehend what was being said. Once she understood she rushed to grab all her belongings, hoping she wouldn't forget anything.

Jumping up to follow her brother and young friend, who were already halfway down the aisle, she didn't notice the young man walking past her seat. Bumping into something hard, she dropped everything in her arms. She turned to yell at the offending person.

Katara is usually very good at not being rude but she couldn't help but stare, the angry words lost in her throat.

The man in question was glaring down at her as if it was her fault they were now delayed exiting the train. Although that wasn't what caused her to freeze and forget all thoughts in her head. Covering one of the man's eyes and part of his cheek all the way back to his hairline, was a patch of angry red skin, a scar from long ago it appeared.

"Watch where you're going next time, would you?" he sneered. "I don't have time for stupid girls lost in daydreams to make me late."

Katara recognized she should have been angry but was still entranced by his disfigurement and piercing amber eyes.

He seemed to have realized she was staring at his scar and turned away slightly. When he spoke next all malice had left his voice.

"You really should be more careful and pay attention to your surroundings, it's easy to get hurt in this city." He sounded tired, defeated almost.

She came back to reality and started picking up everything she had dropped. "Yes, of course." She murmured to his already retreating figure.

The city he's talking about is the great Ba Sing Se. The largest city in the earth kingdom, and probably the world, was pretty intimidating. She decided it would be best to take his warning to heart.

Finally having all of her things back in her arms she hurried after her traveling companions. Ignoring the glare of the train attendant at her delay, she walked onto the platform and searched for her brother.

Trying not to be overwhelmed by such a large room of stone, with thirty foot ceilings, or the large crowd of thousands of people all dressed in similar green garb native to the earth kingdom, she wandered through the sea of people.

Noticing his wolf tail hair, native to their Southern Water Tribe heritage, she made her way through the crowd to his side.

"There you are. What took so long?" the young warrior's voice had a tone of impatience.

"Well, there was a man. I ran into him trying to leave.." her voice trailed off as she searched the crowd for said cause of her delay.

"It doesn't matter," he cut her off anyway, "We have to find something to eat before we meet with Kalani to look at our apartment."

Shaking herself, as if to rid the feeling of those piercing eyes on her, she took her usual stance when talking to her older brother.

"Of course you would think of food not five minutes after arriving in one of the most beautiful cities in the earth kingdom." She said sarcastically, jutting one hip out and placing her hand on it.

The young monk standing next to Katara stifled a giggle at the remark. She smiled at him warmly.

Sokka gaped. "Hey, I'm just trying to keep us on a schedule so we're not running around like a picken with its head cut off the entire time we're here." He said indignantly.

Katara consented, "Well, I am pretty hungry." She turned to the small boy at her side, "what do you think, Aang?"

His stomach growled in response. He turned a sheepish grin their way, "I think food sounds amazing right now." The winged lemur, Momo, chattered in agreement from his shoulder.

They all laughed and headed toward the market outside the station. Katara cast one last fleeting glance around the room but still saw no sign of the mysterious man from the train.

Stepping out into the burning sun of the early afternoon, they shielded their eyes from the brightness of it allowing them to adjust.

This meant that the mingling smells of food, perfumes, and various teas assaulted their senses first. They each took a deep breath in, absorbing all the unusual scents.

When their eyes could be fully opened, they were in awe. Hundreds of people milled around the various carts and tents just outside the entrance of the station. Vendors with beautiful fabrics, jewelry, and other crafts and goods lined the street on both sides.

Making their way down the middle of the aisle, keeping their eyes open for food that looked appetizing, they couldn't help getting distracted by all the vendors.

Katara saw a table with necklaces similar in style to her mother's that now hung around her neck. She reached for the pendant out of habit and rubbed it comfortingly, walking over to examine the table closer. If they stayed longer than planned she might get one to match the earth kingdom attire she would adopt. While she loved her water tribe clothes, the climate in the earth kingdom was considerably warmer this time of year than in her native village.

Aang, being the simple boy he was, walked towards a cart full of colorful flowers of all shapes and sizes. The vendor, noticing the youth admiring his merchandise, spoke up. "Looking for anything in particular?" Aang looked up at the kind old man, a hint of a smile on his lips. "Perhaps for a certain young lady?"

The shy monk glanced towards Katara, a light blush on his cheeks. Looking back towards the vendor he gave a slight shake of his head. The man gave a knowing smile and handed him a white lotus flower. "On the house." He said jovially.

Aang thanked him and wandered back towards his friends.

Sokka, of course, went straight for the table of various weapons, swords and daggers and such, eyes lighting up with pure delight. He was inspecting a particularly well-crafted blade, no doubt out of his price range, when he heard his friends approaching. The vendor, hardly paying him any mind, took a sudden interest at the arrival of the other travelers.

"Hey, aren't you the Avatar I've been hearing about?" He said with a slightly skeptical gaze.

Aang looked bewildered for a moment. After a year of travelling he still wasn't use to the shock and disbelief in people's voice when they saw him.

Sokka tried to remain cool about the whole situation, while it wasn't exactly a secret he didn't like it being common knowledge either.

"Uh, yes sir. What have you heard?" Aang answered unsure.

"Oh not much, just heard some talk from other sellers of you being invited for the festival. It was big news considering how much business it would probably bring, having the Avatar himself in our midst." He said with almost mocking respect.

While the war between the water and fire nations had been raging for over one hundred years, the earth kingdom had managed to stay out of it for the most part. Sure they would sometimes lend support to the fire nation troops when need be to stay out of the direct line of fire, but they hadn't fully been subject to all the atrocities associated with war. That didn't mean, however, that they still didn't hold hard feelings towards the young bender.

"We would appreciate it if you would keep this news to yourself." Sokka interjected. "It's a safety issue. You understand I'm sure." He said with narrowed eyes.

The older man eyed the young warrior, eventually scoffing at his attempt to be threatening. "Oh I understand, I'll do my best, but with such a small community of people as this it won't be easy." He feigned worry. "You understand I'm sure." He added spitefully.

Sokka snorted and reached for the money purse he carried on his hip. He slung a few copper pieces onto the table amongst the weapons.

"Perhaps that will help make it a little easier for you?" he asked expectantly.

The gruff man reached for the pieces, gathering them in his hand. "I suppose this could lighten the burden." He answered approvingly with a smirk.

Sokka gestured for his companions to follow him down the aisle. They each gave a wary glance towards the man before following after their friend.

"Why do people have to be so difficult? We could have used those pieces to buy our dinner." Katara huffed out.

"I doubt it with the way Sokka eats." Said Aang with a smirk, trying to lighten the mood.

"Haha, Aang." Said Sokka with a roll of his eyes. "I just don't feel comfortable taking any chances. We're still not safe with these fire nation soldiers in town for the festival." Sokka replied, serious again.

"They know we're here though, everyone does. They'll be at the festival same as us it's not like it's a secret." Said Katara, slightly confused and miffed about losing some of the little money they had.

"With earth kingdom soldiers and the king within ear shot at all times." Sokka gave a pointed look towards his little sister. "I'd rather them not know that we're here a week early either. We have plenty of money to tide us over, the king said he would pay the expenses during our stay and Kalani isn't making us pay rent."

"Yeah, Katara, it makes sense. I mean, better safe than sorry, right?" Aang spoke up, trying to keep the peace between the always disagreeing siblings.

"I guess." She mumbled, kicking the ground as she walked, defeated and too tired to argue.

She suddenly heard a sound of excitement from her brother. Looking up, understanding dawned.

Sokka was headed straight for a booth with meat hanging from the front roof, eyes lighting up like fireworks she'd seen at celebrations during their travels.

She rolled her eyes and shared a look with Aang.

"Hey, Sokka, I think Aang and I are going to find somewhere else. Maybe with less..meat." She said distractedly, already looking for somewhere else.

"Mmm." Was his only reply, already with a mouthful of something deep fried on a stick.

Katara and her young friend walked away amused and slightly disturbed at the young man's eating habits.

"So, Katara, I got this earlier and thought you might like to have it." Aang said sheepishly, handing her a beautiful white lotus flower that she had failed to notice him carrying.

She took it gently from his outstretched hand, "Aw, Aang that's so sweet. It's beautiful, thank you." She said with a smile.

"No problem, glad you like it." He blushed, embarrassed, rubbing the back of his neck.

They soon found a booth with considerably more healthy options and enjoyed a rather large dinner.

Sokka caught up with them just as they were finishing, laying his map out on the table where they were sitting.

"Alright, we have ten minutes to meet with Kalani, and it takes five to get there. So, let's go." He said, rolling up the map and putting it in his bag.

After several minutes of wandering the windy streets, they came to the meeting point. Seeing they're grandmother, Kanna's, old friend waving them over, they started towards her excitedly.

"Oh my, look how you two have grown." She said as a greeting, with a gentle smile.

"Hey, Kalani, it's really good to see you again. Thank you so much for letting us stay in one of your apartments." Katara said, taking the older woman's offered hand.

"Oh please, Honey, it's not doing me any good at the moment. All the refugees are saving their money and staying at the shelter. It's my pleasure to help family, especially when they're friends of the Avatar's." she laughed. Then, looking at Aang, got a curious expression.

"So, this is the young Avatar I've been hearing so much about." She said thoughtfully.

Aang straightened up and held out his hand proudly. "Yes, Ma'am. It's a pleasure to meet you and I greatly appreciate your willingness to help the Avatar when needed."

She took his hand gently in hers and gave it a slight shake.

With a thoughtful 'hmm' all she replied was "I thought you'd be taller."

Aang was at a loss for words, shoulders slumping in slight disappointment.

Then the older woman gave a light laugh and looked on the boy with kind eyes. "Of course, it is always an honor to meet someone as powerful and well known as yourself." She gave a slight bow.

The monk looked up, eyes shining, returning the bow slightly.

They arrived at the apartment around sundown. It was actually more like a small house. It had two stories. The outside was in various shades of green uniform to the earth kingdom, with accents of gold. The front door slid open to reveal a large open living room and dining room combined. A small kitchen near the back of the house and a powder room by the back door finished off the main floor.

The stairs leading to the second floor were to the right against the wall. It led up to a walkway hanging over half the main floor and across the entirety of the space, with the first five or so feet open loft. On the far end of the walkway there were two doors, one being a library, the other a study. Straight ahead of the stairs was a hallway leading to four separate bedrooms, each with their own bathroom, and a guest bathroom.

The three young teenagers and older woman stepped into the living room, removing bags and shoes. When the friends looked around they were amazed at how nice and spacious the house was.

"Wow." Was Sokka's elegant response.

"Momo can fly around in here!" was Aang's excited and thoughtful observance, as the lemur did just that.

"This is incredible. Are you sure you don't mind us using this for a while?" Katara looked at Kalani questioningly.

"Dear, I told you it's doing me no good at the moment. I'd much rather it be put to use housing some amazing young people. Now stop asking for reassurance and enjoy!" she responded kindly but sternly.

Seeing Aang wondering back to the kitchen she spoke up, "The kitchen is stocked, as are the bathrooms. The beds all have clean linens and the housekeeper comes every Monday and Thursday. I don't want you to worry about a thing except what you came here to accomplish." She said.

"Now, I'll leave you all to get settled. Oh, before I forget the money is in a safe in the study upstairs. Here's the combination." She placed a piece of parchment in Sokka's outstretched hand. "Keep it somewhere safe and don't lose it!" she gave a look rivalling that of Gran Gran when admonishing Sokka. Katara couldn't help but chuckle.

"Okay, I think that's everything. You kids get some rest tonight you've been travelling too long. I'll see you tomorrow." She headed for the door but turned back with a sudden thought, "And for goodness' sake try to have some fun, you are still teenagers after all." Then she left shutting the door behind her with a twinkle in her eye.

Sokka and Katara just stood there staring at each other unsure of what to do now.

"Hey! They have lychee nuts in here!" Came Aang's excited cry from the kitchen.

Katara grinned and walked towards the kitchen, Sokka following closely behind.

 _ **A/N:**_ _Guyzz, I couldn't wait so I went ahead and posted the first chapter. I'm starting on the second now._

 _I must warn you though, I don't really know where this is going. I have a basic idea but not really an outline. You're getting it as fast as I am. I hope it's not too jumbled or hard to understand. I'll try to have the next chappy up before Monday, but don't hold me to it._

 _As always any reviews are welcome, don't be shy! I don't bite, unless you're into that sorta thing. I dunno, no judgement haha. Peace and love, always. Panda out!_


	3. Chapter Two: Discoveries

**_A/N: Hey Guyzz, so I got a review! At least I got an email saying I did, I can't figure out how to find it on my story page, I'm still trying to figure out how all this works. Thank you so much Guest Reviewer it means the world to me to know you are interested in my story. Like I said I'm finding out where things are going as fast as you, so I'm excited too! That being said, I'm enjoying writing this story, but if I don't start getting reviews in the next couple chapters I might discontinue it. So, if you want this to continue please review and let me know your thoughts._**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar. No infringement intended.**

* * *

Chapter Two

Discoveries

The tea shop was buzzing with excitement over the approaching Festival of Peace. The festival has been occurring for nearly fifty years, ever since the city of Ba Sing Se declared its separation from the Great War. The Fire Nation and Water Tribes respected the large city's decision to not take sides or be involved directly. Mainly because that meant they helped whoever needed it at the time, Water Tribe and Fire Nation alike, sometimes both at the same time. Inside the walls was considered a no conflict zone also making it ideal for war meetings and discussions amongst the nations' military.

Hence why the Earth King, Kenji, thought it a perfect time to speak with the Avatar about his future plans to keep the peace and how his kingdom could offer assistance in exchange for protection and favor.

The retired Fire Nation general poured tea into a customer's cup as he thought on this very thing. Just then the door leading from the apartment above the tea shop slammed open, hitting the wall with a loud bang. The old man noticed, with an amused smile, the few patrons at nearby tables jump at the sudden intrusion breaking the serene atmosphere that had settled in the quiet room.

"Ah, Nephew, glad you could join us." He said loudly. Giving a warm, apologetic smile to the customer he was just helping, his kind eyes moving to look behind the counter towards the cause of all the commotion. "Did you sleep well?" He questioned. "I heard you come in past curfew, it's not like you to stay out when you have a shift so early." He couldn't hide the curiosity in his voice.

The man in question was tying his apron around his waist, doing his best to hide his wince as his uncle's booming voice reverberated through the small dining room. Starting to regret staying out as late as he did, and especially the last few shots of whiskey he had consumed, he tried to figure out how the fire nation soldiers did it regularly.

"Uncle, please keep your voice down." He whispered while rubbing his temples, willing the pounding to subside.

Iroh laughed and patted his nephew on the back heavily, "Zuko, you need to learn your limitations and stick to them or deal with the consequences." He answered only partly serious. "I will make you my special blend of tea that I concocted, for such a situation as this, in my youth."

Zuko's face scrunched in distaste at the thought of what his Uncle would make him drink. Though if he planned on making it through this day he supposed he would have to withstand whatever it was. It really wasn't like him to do this sort of thing, he couldn't remember what it was that had caused such an out of character act. He had felt strange the previous day but could never pinpoint the reason exactly. He had even yelled at a girl on the train that afternoon. Which isn't entirely out of character, but it was as much his fault as hers. Shaking the thoughts from his head, he glanced around the small shop that's become home over the last few years.

It held about ten or twelve tables seating four people each. A few booths lined one wall, a larger one in the corner seating around 8 people comfortably. The decorations in all shades imaginable of green, brown, and gold were hideous to Zuko, he much preferred the deep oranges, reds, and even golds of the fire nation. It made sense, he supposed. He had grown up surrounded by them for the first part of his life. Thinking of his past always gave him a headache, so not wanting to make his current one worse he grimaced and shied away further behind the counter. He could have easily blamed it on the brightness of the late morning sun coming in through the windows covering the front of the shop, but didn't see a point in lying to himself.

As he decided to busy himself by doing his actual job to distract his wandering thoughts, he reached for a jar of tea leaves on the shelf. Searching for the correct jar he caught a glimpse of the date hanging on the wall. He stopped his movements suddenly as realization dawned on him. Memories came flooding back, flashing across his mind before he could stop them. A war room, a flash of flames, burning, consuming pain as he was carried to the infirmary. Being led onto a ship by his uncle the next morning, not a full twenty-four hours after the whole ordeal had occurred. The intense anger, resentment, and abandonment he felt from it all. Images of the aftermath of his lashing out in his cabin on the ship, his uncles comforting and calming hand on his shoulder as he kneeled on the floor around utter destruction that he had caused.

"Zuko?" His name being called brought him back to reality, feeling that same hand on his shoulder now he glanced behind him into the worried eyes of his uncle. Looking back down where his hands were now resting on the chopping board, smoke curled up from underneath them, the smell of burning pine assaulted his senses. He took deep breaths pushing his feelings deep down inside him to deal with later, at a more appropriate time. Lifting his hand and seeing scorch marks on the wood he gave a sheepish look to his uncle who was now beside him.

"I'm sorry, I should have more control over myself. It won't happen again." He wouldn't meet the kind man's questioning eyes.

"Would you mind enlightening me as to what caused this?" He gestured to the counter with sincere concern in his voice.

The young prince glanced towards the calendar involuntarily before his eyes darted back to the ground, hardening. Iroh looked to the calendar for clues to his nephew's silent outburst. It took him a moment to understand, but when he did a sad, sympathetic smile crossed his face. "I understand." He tried to keep his eyes from showing the immense hurt he felt for the young man, Zuko would only deny any offered sympathies. "Perhaps it would be best if you took the day off and found a quiet place in the Agrarian Zone to relax a bit." It was said as more of a command than a suggestion, one Zuko was grateful for. He gave a slight nod of his head his eyes not leaving the spot on the floor he had been staring at. "Gather your coat and bag, I'll pack you some food." Said Iroh with a pat on the young man's shoulder in dismissal.

Zuko did as he was told without speaking a word, not trusting if he did that he would be able to stop. He re-entered the dining room moments later coat and bag in hand, mildly comforted by the fact his uncle insisted he bring a coat despite it being early spring. It meant he cared enough to want to take care of him. The comforting feeling replaced by a darker one, he grabbed the offered bag of food and hangover tea, gave a quick bow, and ran out the door and down the street. Already with a destination in mind he wasted no time getting there eager to let off some steam without worrying about who was around to see. While it wasn't a secret he and his uncle were fire nation refugees, they tried their best to keep it hidden that they were benders, to keep from being drafted as well as to remain a nonthreat to the people around them. Normally Zuko didn't mind keeping it hidden. It was times like this that he resented not being able to express himself fully with his natural element. Trying to stop himself from exploding right in the middle of the street he ran faster towards his destination.

* * *

Katara woke early the following morning, eager to explore the city some more and spend some down time with her best friend. They'd all been so stressed these past few months, she took Kalani's words to heart last night. Before drifting off to sleep she had decided to make this week as fun and stress free as possible. Searching the cabinets and icebox for breakfast items, she found some bacon, a few picken eggs, and some fresh bread she could toast, along with various fruits for Aang. Satisfied with her findings, she started the fire to cook the food and set the island bar for them to sit at. Being engrossed in the process of not burning the food, she didn't notice and young monk coming down the stairs groggily, a hungry warrior on his heels.

"Is that bacon?!" Her brother's excited cry startled her, nearly causing her to spill the juice she had been pouring. Cursing under her breath, she reached for a towel to soak up the few drops that had fallen at his outburst.

"Yes, it is." She answered shortly turning towards her annoying sibling. "I didn't hear you guys coming down the stairs, you startled me."

"I'm surprised you couldn't hear my stomach growling from down here!" Came his unapologetic response. Aang chuckled despite himself while grabbing a handful of berries.

Katara turned back towards the stove to hide her amused smile. She grabbed the plate from the counter beside her and piled it high with bacon and eggs. Taking the toast off the griddle she spread butter on it adding it to the plate. Then she filled hers similarly, but with considerably smaller portions. Handing the first plate to Sokka, she made her way to the other side of the island taking a seat next to Aang. Putting an empty plate in front of the young monk as he started filling it with the variety of fruit in bowls in front of him, Katara took some for herself also.

"So, why are we eating so early?" Asked Sokka around a mouthful of food.

"Yeah, I thought we might sleep in considering we're in actual beds and not sleeping bags on a hard ground." Aang agreed.

"Well," Started Katara excitedly, "I was thinking we could explore the city some, maybe do some more shopping. Just have some fun, you know? I'm not sure what activities there are to do here but I think Kalani was right. We need to have some fun. We've been so stressed, we need to relax a little bit." She said unsure of their reaction. Chewing on her bottom lip as she watched Sokka consider what was being presented, she anticipated his rejection in favor of something more beneficial to their purpose of being here. She was pleasantly surprised, however, when he nodded in agreement.

"Okay, sounds good to me. I can get a better feel for the area and how many soldiers are around here while we're out. We need to be back in time to strategize what we'll say at the festival next week though." He said sternly.

Katara's shoulders slightly slumped. 'Well, I guess I'll take what I can get.' She thought brightening again.

"Great! So does anyone have any ideas, or should we just wing it?" She asked unsure.

"Well, I saw a flyer for a museum last night. They're having an exhibit on the Air Nomads. I would really like to go and see what they've put together." Aang jumped into the conversation eagerly.

"Ugh, that sounds boring." Can you guess whose protest that was? Come on, I know you can. Just guess. Aang frowned slightly at the older boy's criticism. Katara rolled her eyes at her brother. "That sounds interesting Aang, what time does it start?" She asked trying to brighten the young boy's mood.

"I think in a few hours. You really want to go with me?" he asked eyes shining again. His personality is usually bubbly and excited, but the stress has been bringing him down. Katara was glad to see the old Aang coming out again. This is just what she was hoping would happen this week, they would have a chance to be normal teenagers for the first time in a long time. "Of course I want to go with you. I would love to learn some of your people's history. It will be fun, if Sokka doesn't want to go, it can be just the two of us." She said proudly giving him a dazzling smile. The young monk blushed and looked away. "Go get your stuff and we can walk through the market on our way." She suggested.

"Okay! This is going to be so much fun." He took off towards the stairs. Turning back at the bottom of the staircase he looked at Katara gratefully. "Thanks, Katara." She nodded lightly and he went running up the stairs, a large grin on his face. She knew how the Avatar felt about her, it was hard not to notice. While she knew she loved him she just couldn't be sure how, whether as a brother, friend, or something entirely more. It wasn't her intention to lead him on, but she just didn't know how to go about discussing it with him until she was sure how she felt. Sighing she stood up from her chair and walked towards her bag, slinging it over her shoulder, and attaching her water pouch to her hip. She was fairly certain she wouldn't need it but better safe than sorry, as Sokka would say.

"How long will you two be out?" Sokka asked with concern in his voice. He, too, had been unlike his usual joking, funny self. No matter how hard he tried to relax and ignore the feeling in his gut that something was coming, and it wasn't good, he couldn't. He had learned long ago to trust his instincts, they've gotten them out of many scrapes and bad situations. It would've been many more if his sister and friend had listened to him more. When will people start listening to him? He was pondering this when his sister answered.

"I'm not sure, I don't know how long Aang will want to stay. We'll be careful and keep an eye out for anything out of the ordinary. Don't worry so much, we're safe here." He hummed quietly at that statement. "We can take care of ourselves anyway, you should know that. You'll be careful too, right? Don't cause any trouble." He nodded his head waving a hand in front of him, as if waving her worries away. She smirked wishing it were that easy, for either of them. They were here when the war began, unlike Aang, though it wasn't his intention. They understood that the worry was very much warranted and the fears very real. Not wanting to ruin her optimistic mood she decided to refrain from thinking on such negative things. Putting a smile back on her face she looked to her brother. She could tell he was thinking along the same lines she was seconds ago.

"Are you going to get food out or wait until we get back so I can cook?" She asked. Not knowing what time they would be back she felt the need to make sure he would have something to eat. Sokka was not fun to be around when he was hungry.

"I dunno." He mumbled, "I guess I'll just get something out to make sure I'll have something since you don't know when you two will make it back. If it were up to Aang I'm sure he would try to stay all night." He said suggestively with a wiggle of his eyebrows.

"Sokka!" She scolded as she felt her cheeks warming up. "Grow up." She said trying not to look as embarrassed as she felt. Of course at that moment the topic of their discussion came bounding down the stairs. She suppressed the urge to hide her face in her hands as he walked closer.

"Why does Sokka need to grow up, now?" He asked amusedly, mercifully innocent of what was just being said. Sokka opened his mouth to answer, a twinkle in his eye. Katara grabbed Aangs arm leading him away before Sokka had the chance to make things even more awkward. "It doesn't matter why, he just does. We have to go if we want to walk around before we go to the exhibit." She said dragging Aang behind her towards the door. The boy looked to his friend who gave no answer except a smirk, the young monk shrugged in reply before being pulled outside the house.

* * *

On the outskirts of the outer ring surrounded by dense forest, a young fire bender sent blast after blast into the sky. Each one more intense than the last to go along with the memories flying through his head. From when he was a young boy, at their family's house on Ember Island, his mother cuddling him comfortingly, walking along the beach with his Uncle Iroh, making funny faces at his younger sister, Azula, to make her laugh, the only time he could remember her laughing with joy instead of malice and sarcasm. Not surprisingly very few memories of his father could be brought to his attention, at least none happy like the others.

Zuko had accepted long before that fateful day that his father didn't love him. He dealt with him, and tried to mold and control him, because he was the rightful heir to the throne. His father's constant favoring of Azula for her superior fire bending skills and willingness to please their him, while sharing the man's disregard for human life or feelings, made Zuko sure he could never compete. He had his mother and that had been enough. Then one day she was gone too, no doubt the work of his father. Zuko had never really hated his father, or at least not admitted to it, until that morning he woke and came to breakfast to find her empty chair. Speculating and weighing his options for several minutes, he finally found the courage to ask his father of his mother's absence. "She's had to leave. She won't be returning." He had answered not a hint of concern or regret in his cold voice. When Zuko had tried to question further, the growing heat of the candle flames and his father's icy glare, was enough to render him speechless and all desire for answers, at least for now, left him.

Remembering all the emotions associated with that day caused him to roar into the emptiness surrounding him, sending scorching flames into the darkening sky.

* * *

Walking through all the beautiful merchant's carts before the exhibit, Katara couldn't help being drawn to the necklaces again. She had left Aang a few paces back discussing new vegetarian dishes with one of the food vendors. She examined the beautiful pieces of jewelry more closely than she had previously. Many were in the brown, greens, golds, and even some blues that were easily found in the earth kingdom. A few however, were fiery oranges and reds with deep amber gold accents. These were the ones she couldn't resist picking up and seeing how the fading sunlight reflected on the pendants.

"You have very good taste." Said the older gentleman behind the barrier of tables. "That's one of my most intricate pieces." He gestured to the choker currently in her hand. "Took me longer than I usually take on one piece. I think it was worth it, though I may be biased." He said a grin on his weathered face.

Looking at the man she assessed he was probably fire nation, maybe a refugee. His eyes a softer golden than most fire nation members she'd come across, almost like honey. She nodded approvingly, "Would you like my completely unbiased and honest opinion?" She asked teasingly.

"Oh, yes, please. Beauty is attracted to beauty so I'm not overly worried with the risk of criticism." He said good naturedly.

Cocking and eyebrow as she thought, 'smooth.' She examined the piece closer, pretending like she knew what she was doing.

It really was one of the most intricate pieces of art she had come across. The band of the choker style necklace was a deep crimson silk velvet, definitely high quality. It met into points on either side of where the pendant hung on its own slightly longer point. From the bottom edge hung tiny beads of glass, in varying shades of red, alternating with much darker beads of garnet and obsidian. The pendant itself was a sparkling red topaz, natural variations in the stone making it seem alive with fire as the setting sun shone through it. Even more astonishing was a dragon made of gold wrapping around the outer edge of the circular stone. When its neck met with its tail, its head turned in slightly, resting on the front of the stone mouth open as if ready to breathe fire at any moment. She was absolutely breathless.

"Incredible." She whispered in awe, the man's deep chuckle bringing her back to her wits as she blushed lightly. Clearing her throat she spoke, "Yes, well, I do believe your initial assessment was correct. This piece was no doubt worth the extra time and effort put into it. I'm sure it's worth a hefty sum of gold pieces." She finished holding her head high.

"Indeed." Was his only response, trying to hold back laughter.

Katara couldn't prevent a grin breaking out across her face as she visibly relaxed, gently placing the necklace back on its pillow.

Aang appeared beside her at that moment. "Hey, you almost ready to go? It starts soon I don't want to be late." He asked excitedly.

"Yeah, I was just looking at these beautiful pieces of jewelry. What do you think, Aang?" She asked expectantly.

He took a closer look at the various shapes and shades of pendants. Humming in approval he smiled at Katara appreciatively. "I think they're incredible." He said to the man behind the table watching quietly.

The vendor spoke up gently, "Such high praise from the Avatar is always appreciated." He bowed slightly. Aang was a little taken aback, he isn't usually so easily recognized. The man, sensing his wariness, instantly started explaining. "Harot, the weapons seller across the aisle, told me the young girl who was at my cart earlier yesterday was a friend of the Avatar, who was in town for the festival. I'm sorry, I didn't mean to cause alarm." He explained apologetically.

Katara scoffed, "I knew that was a waste of five copper pieces." She said under her breath. "It's alright, no harm done. We would be grateful if you would keep this quiet, though. We have enough to worry about without all the unnecessary attention." She explained, turning her attention to the cart owner.

"Of course, I understand." He gave a minute nod towards the young woman. Who smiled in thanks.

"Well, we should get going." She said towards Aang, already stepping back into the crowd.

"Wait!" the vendor exclaimed catching their attention. He lifted the pillow holding the dragon pendant and placed in gently in a wooden box with ornate carvings painted gold on the lid. Latching it shut he held it out to the waterbender. With a look of disbelief, her gaze wandered from the box to the man attached to it and back again. "Oh, no I can't afford that." She said, confusion knotting her brow.

"It's a gift, please take it." The man replied earnestly. Katara was unable to answer. The artist continued, "Wear it to the festival, if anyone asks where you got it tell them, Ming Wa. The business it brings in will surely make up for the necklace." He offered.

Katara looked between the box and Aang. The boy shrugged, "I'm sure it would be a good conversation starter with all the fire nation nobility and military personnel that will be there, and also their wives." He made a good point, but Katara still wasn't sure.

The vendor spoke up again. "Beauty belongs with beauty, and I'm convinced this was made for you. I won't take no for an answer." He added defiantly.

She couldn't keep the slow grin from appearing on her face. He let out a sigh of relief as he handed her the box, bowing one last time. Katara, bowing in return, said one more thanks before she placed the box in her bag and turned away, following Aang towards the museum, the smile never leaving her face.

After walking around the exhibit a few times while waiting on the tour to start, they decided to rest on a bench for a few minutes. Katara could tell Aang was wanting to say something. "What is it, Aang?" she asked gently taking his hand to try and calm his nerves. The poor boy was shaking. "Huh? Oh, Uhm, I mean, I just-" he stuttered for a moment.

Katara got a worried expression on her face, "Just relax and tell me what's going on." She demanded gently.

Rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly he started rambling a response, "I bought something at the market because I wanted to remember today and I want you to also. I was so excited when you said we could come, just the two of us, when Sokka didn't want to. I couldn't believe I was finally getting my first date with the girl of my dreams." He wouldn't even look anywhere but the floor. Katara's heart sank as he continued. "But after we started towards the museum I started wondering if this even was a date, I mean who would want to go on a date with a kid like me, you know? There's no way you could like me as much as I like you and I started feeling so stupid for getting my hopes up." He pulled out a bracelet made of blue marble stones, each about the size of a berry. It was beautiful, she couldn't take her eyes off of it. "I just saw it and thought of you instantly, so I thought it would be perfect. I know Sokka will be mad that I spent the money, but I really wanted it to be something special and I just- I really need you to say something, please?" He begged suddenly.

Darting her cerulean gaze up, she was met unexpectedly with his calming gray ones, though they were anything but calming as they met hers. A battle was raging behind those eyes, uncertainty, anticipation, fear of rejection, of acceptance. He had no idea what he wanted or expected and she had even less idea of what to say. She opened her mouth to speak, but no sound came out. She looked down, clearing her throat, as she looked up she tried again.

"Aang," There's her voice, she almost wished it would disappear again, because now she was suddenly very clear about what she felt for her friend. "It's beautiful, I don't know what to say. It's so sweet of you, but-" She felt him tense up in anticipation. "I just don't feel the same way about you." Just like a bandage, rip it off. "You're an amazing guy and any girl would be lucky to have you." He deflated like a balloon someone had poked a hole into. "I'm sorry." She finished lamely, taking her hand back and placing it in her lap. Waiting for her best friend to say something was excruciating. She watched him closely as he sat silently. Suddenly, she saw him reach up to wipe a few tears from his face. Her heart broke at the sight, "Aang," She reached out and placed a hand on his arm. He jerked away and stood abruptly, causing her hand to fall back to her side. She was confused for a moment until she saw the anger flash in his eyes.

"How could you do this to me? I thought you felt the same way, why did you lead me on like that?" His voice was like daggers in her heart, he sounded so hurt and angry, and it was because of her.

"Aang, I didn't." She lied helplessly, not really knowing why. She just didn't want to feel responsible for the normally happy boy's despair.

"Bull!" he shouted, making her jump, and a few people stare. "Aang, calm down, please." She said lowly, glancing around. "People are looking."

"I don't care, let them look." He said, but lowered his voice regardless. She pursed her lips and looked over the young boy in front of her, unsure of what to do next. "Just go." He whispered. "I don't want you here anymore, I'll see you at home. I'm staying, I don't want you to ruin my entire day." His voice was strangely defeated and defiant all at once.

She started to protest but saw no point. Nodding once she stood up and made her way to the door leading outside. Once she stepped into the fading light of day, she was completely lost on what to do from here. She didn't want to go home because that meant either facing Sokka and telling him what had happened, or being alone, which also wasn't too appealing, though she didn't know which was worse. She started wandering the streets, no particular destination in mind. Her mind wandered over the events of the day, how it started out so good and turned so bad so quick. Tired of causing more pain to herself, she brought herself back out of her thoughts. Realizing she was walking towards the outer ring, she tried to figure out why. Then she felt it. The comforting pull of the moon as it was about to peak over the horizon. This time of year in this part of the world the sun and moon shared the sky for a span of about an hour each night. Walking through the gate to the Agrarian Zone she headed to the forest to find a source of water. Bending would help clear her mind and conscience, at least until she got home, she was sure of it.

Finding a weak stream after about five minutes of walking, she followed its current until it opened into a lake. Not the largest lake she'd seen but it would serve its purpose nonetheless. Removing her clothes until she was left in only her bindings, she waded into the clear water letting it gently lap over her thighs. She pushed and pulled the water until she got warmed up then lost herself in complex moves, focusing solely on her element and clearing her mind of everything else. This is where she found peace. Unsure how much time had passed, Katara felt her muscles protesting and decided to take a break.

She sat on a flat rock on the shore, her feet still submerged and softly swinging back and forth under the surface of the water. In the quietness of the night she heard various insect and bird noises, settling in for their rest. She closed her eyes and listened serenely. That is until they shot open again at the sound of a distinctly human grunt. All her muscles tensing, she leapt from the rock and grabbed her water skin. Listening closely for another sound she heard another grunt from the same direction. A few moments of listening told her that whoever was making the noises wasn't getting closer. She decided to investigate, making her way slowly and carefully through the overgrown forest around her.

A few meters in she saw a clearing up ahead. Certain that's where the noises were coming from she weaved a silent path closer. Stopping a few feet back so as not to be seen, she crouched down and looked through the branches of the trees between her and the clearing. Suddenly she was blinded by the orange, red flames of fire shooting from someone's fist. She tried to hide her gasp of shock behind her hand, not wanting to give away her position. What was a firebender doing in this part of Ba Sing Se? Weren't all firebenders drafted into the army? Questions filled her mind instantly. Maybe he doesn't let people know he's a firebender, she reasoned with herself. Just then the person in question came into view. A man, maybe early twenty's, he was wearing green work pants and no shirt. Katara tried to ignore the ripple of his chest and stomach muscles as he went through the stances with a blush on her cheeks, grateful no one was around to see.

He turned to shoot flames in the opposite direction and that's when she saw it. A scar covering his left eye and part of his cheek all the way back to his hairline. The man from the train. That's who was firebending not five feet in front of her eyes. He let out a particularly angry sounding roar as he shot a stream of fire from both hands. Leaning away from the flames she accidently snapped a twig underneath her. The firebender turned without extinguishing the flames shooting from his hands. Katara saw the flames coming straight for her, tried to retrieve water from her pouch on her hip to douse them before they reached her, but was not entirely quick enough. She let out a pained cry as some of the water evaporated into steam, burning her hands, and the flames scorching her arms as she held them up in defense. The pain was excruciating. It was all that filled her mind as she collapsed onto the ground. Her vision was going fuzzy as she whimpered in agony. The last thing she remembered seeing was a pair of green pants moving towards her quickly before blackness consumed her.

* * *

 ** _A/N: Whew! That was a tough one. I wanted to make it longer than the last one and I think I succeeded. It's actually longer than the epilogue and first chapter combined. I really didn't plan on leaving this on a cliffhanger, at least not like this one. I like it though. Maybe it's incentive to review so I'll update faster, hmm? I already have some of the next chapter typed up, just not sure when I'll be able to finish and upload. Anyway, hope you guyzz enjoyed this chapter. It's starting to pick up the pace a bit, I think. Review review review! Share any thoughts, good, bad, irrelevant, I really don't care. I just love hearing from people and receiving feedback so I can improve my writing. So please don't be shy or hesitant. I want to hear from everyone._**

 ** _As always, Peace and love. Panda, out!_**


	4. Chapter Three: Worry

_**A/N: Omgoshes Guyzz, I haven't abandoned you. I really appreciate everyone's interest in this story. I already love it and have decided to continue whether I get reviews or not. It had been so hectic around here lately, I haven't had any free time to work on this and focus enough to write a decent chapter. I will start having review responses at the end of my chapters though, so if you review look for that. I think I'm getting a cold so I'm not sure when I'll update again. I will try to have at least some skeleton chapters typed up so I can just edit and post though. I don't want to leave you without anything for weeks again! Thanks, Loves.**_

 _ **Also, in response to crazyaboutto ages are: Aang and Toph – 14 Katara – 16 Sokka and Zuko – 18**_

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar, Lovely Bryke does. No infringement intended.**

 _ **Chapter three: Worry**_

Aang made his way back towards the house from the museum later that night. Thinking over how he had reacted to Katara earlier, regret set in. He really hadn't meant to get so angry, but he was hurt and responded without thinking it through. The boy had a crush on his waterbending teacher from the moment he set eyes on here coming out of the iceberg. How could you not like someone so kind, gentle, and caring? Especially when they're also fierce, loyal, and strong? He felt he couldn't have stopped the crush from developing even if he'd wanted to. Already close to the house he reached into his pocket and pulled out the bracelet. Of course he was still going to give it to her, even if it was just a sign of their friendship. It would take him longer than a few days to move past this, that he was sure of, but that didn't mean he had to ruin everything in the meantime.

The front porch lamp was lit so he knew someone was home. Not sure which sibling he wished it to be, he walked up the front steps, pausing at the door to take a deep breath. Sliding the door open all was quiet, there was no smell of food, no movement in any of the house from what he could tell. Deciding to investigate he went upstairs looked in the library first, next the study, then all the bedrooms. No sign of life anywhere. Taking a look outside the window in the back bedroom he saw a blue figure practicing stances. His heart jumped at the possibility of it being Katara, but upon closer inspection it was definitely a man. Sokka was practicing his sword fighting skills. Aang smiled and decided to join the older boy.

Coming out the back door he decided to make his presence known. "Practicing in the dark is bad for your eyes." He said jokingly as he took some spark rocks and lit the lamps around the small yard. Sokka remained steady in his movement, "Good for when you get attacked in the middle of the night, though. You might wish you had trained your eyes in the dark better someday." He suggested. Aang snorted, "Jeez, when did you become so serious?"

The young water tribe warrior froze with a blank look on his face. "What? I'm not. What do you mean?" He asked relaxing his stance and lowering his sword. The young monk raised an eyebrow as he looked on the man in front of him, deflecting the question with another one. "Has Katara been here?"

Sokka's brow furrowed, "No, I thought she was with you." Aang sighed rubbing his neck, "The night didn't go as planned." He said with a note of finality.

Sokka decided it was better not to ask any more questions about what he meant. "Okay, but why isn't she home yet? When did you last see her?" Aang squinted into the night sky trying to remember how long the tour had been, "Maybe three hours?"

"Three hours!" Sokka yelled. "She could be anywhere. She could be hurt or lost or anything." His voice edged on panic. "We have to go look for her. Why didn't you go after her instead of letting her wander around on her own?" He gave the boy an accusatory glance as he gather his belonging to go search for his sister.

"Well, see, that's kinda the thing." Aang mumbled. "I told her to leave me alone and go away. I thought she would just come back here, I didn't know she would go off somewhere and get lost." He said defending himself. Sokka stopped and slowly turned before going through the doorway into the kitchen. Glaring at the boy as he slowly walked closer. "What did you do to my baby sister?" He said coldly. Aang sighed loudly and opened his mouth to explain but nothing came out. The warrior growled in frustration. "Forget it, you can explain later. Let's go find Katara." He was through the door before he finished his sentence, the monk on his heels.

The young firebender was in a panic. What was she doing out here? No one came out here, that's why he liked it so much. He carried the girl into the clearing to get a better look at her wounds. It obviously wasn't very pretty. Burns covered her hands and half way up her arms, blistering and glistening. Zuko ran his hands through his hair, at a loss of what to do next. She needed medical attention, but he couldn't take her to a doctor or he would have to tell them what happened. Even if he lied the girl would wake up eventually and tell the truth. He stopped pacing for a moment to really think. Then it suddenly came to him. Making up his mind he reached for his coat and started ripping it into shreds. There was a lake just through those trees, he walked through the brush and up to the shore line. Dipping the strips of fabric into the water and ringing them out, he walked back towards the clearing and started wrapping them around the girls arms, trying to be gentle.

After her arms were wrapped completely he gathered his bag on his back and gently scooped the girl into his arms, holding her under her bent legs and her head, like a groom does his bride. Thankful for the darkness that was falling he made his way back into town through the shadows. After a few minutes of sneaking back through the middle ring gate he felt himself relax slightly. Trying not to jostle the injured girl around too much, he looked down at her face to check for any sign of her waking. Still a pained but still expression on her face. Zuko knitted his eyebrows in thought. She looked a little familiar, he was sure he'd seen her somewhere before. At the bar? No, that's ridiculous, she didn't seem the type, plus she looks to young. Maybe the market place? Could be but he only went there with Uncle and didn't really look at anyone else. Realization dawned on him a moment later. The train. This was the girl he had run into a few days ago on the train coming into the city. Nearing the tea shop he slowed and made sure no one was around before sneaking into the back door.

"Uncle!" He quietly yelled through the dark tea shop. He could hear the snores coming from the old man above him. "Uncle!" he tried louder this time, laying Katara on the counter with a towel under her head. He heard shuffling so went to the stairs and yelled up, "Uncle, I need your help. Come down here, hurry!" He finally heard the old man getting out of bed. "Zuko? What's going on?" Iroh said bleary eyed as he came down the stairs. Stepping into the tea shop, he stopped short when he saw the girl. Zuko was going around lighting some lanterns. "She was in the woods near the clearing where I was bending. I didn't see her, she must've gotten curious and wandered over. Though what she was doing out there in the first place I have no idea. I didn't mean to, I didn't expect anyone to be out there." His voice was edging on panic when his uncle walked over and put a gentle hand on his shoulder. "Zuko, calm down. I can help her." Zuko breathed for what seemed like the first time since he saw those blue eyes wide with fear.

Aang and Sokka searched around the market that had long closed, calling Katara's name through the empty streets. It had been hours, it was getting dark, and they would soon restrict access between the rings, so they didn't leave the middle ring. Sokka stood defeated in the middle of a street not far from their temporary home. They had made a full circle looking for his baby sister with no sight of her. He sighed trying to control his emotions. Aang looked on as Sokka fought an inward battle in the middle of the street. He knew the watertribe warrior was mad at him, but was glad they hadn't had a chance to address it yet. Though with Katara still being gone after searching for half the night he knew it was approaching quickly. The young monk walked over and put a hand on Sokka's shoulder. As soon as his hand made contact he whirled around on the boy, eyes blazing. Aang took a step back surprised.

"This is all your fault. I can't believe you let her walk away. You're supposed to take care of her, not put her in more danger." He was fighting back angry tears. "Sokka, I'm sorry. I wasn't thinking because I was mad and upset. I really expected her to just go back to the house." Aang said defensively. Sokka shook his head and started walking away. He wasn't going to fight over this, it wouldn't help anything. "She's a master waterbender she can take care of herself." Aang said to Sokka's back, unsure confidence in his voice. Sokka stopped but didn't turn around, "Yeah, you're probably right. Let's head back home, it's getting late." And he started walking again. Aang hung his head in worry and followed after his friend in silence.

The tea shop was dead quiet as Iroh tended to the girls wounds. Zuko springing forward every time the girl's face scrunched in discomfort caused his uncle to sigh. Applying the cream liberally on the girl's arms and covering the burns with a damp cloth, he glanced sideways at his nephew. Concern knotted the man's brow. Iroh was unsure how to calm the boys ragged nerves. It was possibly the worst time for something like this to happen and he had to deal with it. "Nephew," Zuko's eyes shot up to meet the concerned but steady eyes of his uncle. "Why don't you go get me some more warm water in this bowl?" He asked softly. Zuko nodded his head once, gently grabbing the bowl and headed for the washroom, immensely thankful for the fairly recent invention of indoor plumbing. A million thoughts raced through his head. The main one whether the girl had family or friends who were looking for her. He walked back over and handed the bowl to his uncle who was steadily working. After a few tense moments passed Iroh finally stopped placing bandages and dried his hands on the readily offered towel. "Well?" Zuko asked worry saturating his voice. He has been trying to figure out why he was so worried about a girl whom he had just met a day ago. Finally settling on the fact that if she snitched they would be discovered and have to flee again. Shaking his head to clear it he focused on his uncle whose face was the picture of calm.

"I've done all I can." He said softly. "Now we just wait for her to wake up. Perhaps she can shed some light on the situation." The old man started walking towards the stairs, and back to bed. "Wait, so that's it? What if she doesn't wake up?" Zuko asked shooting up to follow after his uncle. Iroh's head turned slightly, "Then we have to come up with an excuse as to why we found an injured watertribe refugee in the Agrarian Zone, or pay someone to take the blame for you." He turned back to the stairs. "Either way I suggest you ask Agni to have mercy." He sounded exhausted as he headed back to bed. Zuko could detect the disappointment also. The young firebender turned back towards the girl on the counter. Pulling up a chair he got as comfortable as he dared, without falling asleep, and waited.

 _ **A/N: Okay Guyzz, I know it's super short but seriously I was up all night at a prayer meeting. I'm exhausted and it was really hard to finish this chapter, I've been trying since the last update. I know where I want to go from here, it's just finding out how to get there. Remember this is my first time writing anything so I'm not used to it. This will hopefully tide you over until I get more time to sit down and really concentrate. Again, Sorry. :/**_

 _ **On to Review Responses!**_

 _ **stalightrose9**_ **– Thank you so much! This review is really the reason I decided to stick with it. I really appreciate the interest and feedback. I would love for you to review more! But, only if you want to. I'm not going to leave you hanging if you're hooked. That would make me a hypocrite because I hate when Authors do that.**

 _ **crazyaboutto**_ **– I responded at the beginning. Thanks for pointing out that it wasn't very clear.**

 _ **Cool**_ **– Thank you! I'm excited too, especially since I really don't know what's going to happen next either until about a day before I start writing a chapter. I appreciate you taking the time to leave a review. Stick around a while, I'm just getting started**

 _ **DeannaBear**_ **– I heard your plea and responded! It is short but I will try to update again this week. I'm so glad people actually are interested.**

 _ **Looking forward to all the future reviews, lovelies! Don't count me out yet, I'm not a quitter. You'll hear from me soon, and I hope the same goes for you. Thanks. Peace and love, peeps. Panda out!**_


	5. Chapter Four: Awakening

**Disclaimer: I do not own A:TLA. No infringement intended.**

 **Chapter Four**

 **Awakening**

The young waterbender stirred, head pounding, confusion filling her mind. Sensing light through closed eyelids she turned away causing her head to spin. She tried to open her eyes before quickly closing them again, deciding to just stay still until she remembered what had happened to cause all her discomfort. After several minutes she vaguely remembered going for a walk through the woods, finding a lake to waterbend and then nothing, just a blank space. Frustrated she decided to just open her eyes, slowly and facing away from the light. Blurriness met her making her blink a few times to try and clear her vision.

Finally she could make out some sort of counter across from where she was laying. Were those jars filled with tea leaves? Carefully moving her eyes around she soon realized she was in a shop of some kind. 'As if I wasn't already confused enough,' she sighed in exasperation. Still, she continued looking around for a clue to jog her memory of previous events. After her eyes adjusted to the lighting she turned towards the source, the front windows of the shop had bright morning sun shining through them the blinds doing little to dim it. In her peripheral vision she caught a glimpse of her arm covered in bandages. Her brow furrowed in utter confusion when she tried to move her arm and was met with intense burning pain. A flash of fire coming straight for her came to her mind, her eyes wandered further down the counter she was laying on to find a figure with his head against the counter by her thigh. Frighteningly fast it all came back to her. The lake, hearing something, investigating, the firebender, getting burned. That same firebender was now laying not half a foot from her.

Trying not to panic she attempted to sit herself up with little success. Praying her whimpers of pain and struggle wouldn't wake the stranger she tried again, with the same result. Sighing in defeat she dropped her head back onto the counter, which was a mistake. Wincing in pain she looked back down at the head and made the decision to wake the young man up. What other option did she really have?

"Hey," She tried, a small snort the only answer she received. 'Nice.' she though sarcastically. "Hey," she tried louder this time, "Wake up! I need to know what's going on." Immediately his head shot up, a disoriented look on his face. He just blankly stared at her for a minute.

"You're awake." He said sleepily, a blank stare adorning his features. Then realization struck and he jumped out of the chair, jostling her in the process causing her to wince in pain for the hundredth time. "You're awake." He said more clearly this time. Rolling her eyes all fear and apprehension leaving her to be replaced by annoyance and impatience she replied, "Obviously." Then with one more look around the shop her questioning eyes finally settled on the young man. "Where am I?" She demanded weakly.

Finally being startled out of his trance he distractedly said "In my uncle's tea shop. I brought you here so he could help with the wounds." Glancing down at the bandages he got a sheepish look on his face. When he looked back up to find her carefully guarded gaze trained on him he decided now was a good time to bring Iroh into the mix. He walked over to the stairs and gave a calm call for his uncle. After he heard shuffling to make sure he had heard he turned back towards the quiet girl.

Unsure what to do with his hands he settled on sticking them in his pants pockets and rocking back and forth. Katara was taking this time to examine her attacker and savior simultaneously. Well-toned arms were seen due to his sleeveless tunic he was wearing, which also stretched across his wide chest. He was definitely in shape that much was for certain. Tall for his age she guessed, though she couldn't really be sure, with shaggy dark black hair topping it all off. He made a noise as if something had just dawned on him and looked towards her, concern etching his face. "Are you thirsty?" He suddenly burst out. "I could get you some water or you know tea." He gestured lamely around the shop.

Holding back the smile at his awkwardness she nodded, "Water, please." He nodded in return and rushed to find a glass and then to the kitchen in the back to fill it. Just then Katara heard boards creak on the stairs and turned quickly to see the cause was a plump, graying old man with kind eyes.

"Probably the safest choice if I'm being honest. I love my nephew but he still has a far way to come in the art of tea." He spoke, a laugh hiding somewhere just behind the words. Zuko entered the room with a full glass and handed it to the waterbender. He hesitated for a second forgetting she was a bender, until he then also remembered she was a bit incapacitated at the moment. He held the glass to her lips as she sipped and glanced in his Uncle's direction. "I heard that, Uncle."

Finally the laugh broke through the kind man's lips, filling the whole room. "You were supposed to, dear Nephew." He took a few steps towards the young girl examining the bandages he had put on nearly twelve hours ago. Sighing he adopted a more serious demeanor and looked in the frightened blue eyes of their guest hoping to offer some comfort. "Let's take these off and see what we're working with." He offered one more gentle, encouraging smile before slowly peeling away the first piece of wrapping.

Though it burned like the fire in the images clouding her mind she did find some small comfort from this endearing man, and somehow knew she was safe with him even if he was a firebender.

 _ **A\N: I'm alive! I swear I didn't mean to leave this so long without an update. Some things came up and I got distracted. This is really just to tide you over until I can write more later this week. Thanks to everyone who has favorited and\or followed since my last update, I immensely appreciate it. ^_^ I will definitely update soon Lovelies3 As always, peace and love. Panda, out!**_


End file.
